Quiet Days Never Last Long
by Ginzan
Summary: Tamara Chizmar wakes up in a strange class room and soon finds herself running from ghosts, house elves, and a bat like potion master. What scares her the most is that she realizes she's either gone crazy or she somehow ended up in the famous Harry Potter books. As her new life unfolds, she will have to make hard decisions that could make or break this new world she now called home
1. First Light

August 28th

I bit my lip and let out a small groan, as I held my head. I had the worst headache I've had since I was in highschool having to deal with annoying students. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry but slowly as everything came into focus, my eyes widened in surprise as the surroundings around me were not familiar to me. I closed my eyes again, really tightly and held my breath until i couldn't bare it. Gasping for air, I opened my eyes but I was still where I was before holding my breath. "Todo, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore," I stood up slowly and leaned up against a desk, trying to decide what to do. This place looked familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was, that made this place feel familiar.

Slowly I walked through what I assumed was a classroom. _Perhaps I was dumped into a country that was still in the third world._ I kept my teeth on my lower lip, an old habit I'd had since I was little. I only did it when I was nervous and unsure of things. Everything looked so old and worn. Also the extreme lack of electronics was alarming. _Haha, get it cause they don't have an alarm, and it's alarming. Haha I'm too funny._ I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips as I looked at the walls more closely. There were no light fixtures or computers or well ANYTHING. As I made it to the door, I stopped and just stared at it. It looked handmade with cast iron hinges and bolts. The kind you only saw in really old scary movies, _I bet it even creaks like a scary movie door does._

"Well, I can almost guarantee we aren't in Texas anymore, let alone the United States." I pushed the door open and hesitantly walked into the hallway. The door let out a loud creak and I couldn't help but to look behind me, feeling as though I was in a horror film, but it was day time so for the moment I assumed I was safe. The hallway had huge archways and there was an open courtyard only 7 feet from where I stood. I started to walk around and assumed I was in a castle. That's why it looked so familiar. I enjoyed watching documentaries about things like castle, sadly it didn't' tell me where I was in the world, just I was a far far far away from home. _Maybe I'm dreaming, did I fall asleep watching the history channel? Yea that had to be the answer. I was dreaming that I was in 20th century castle._ I walked close to the wall letting my hand run across the uneven rock bricks as I tried to discover where I was.

"Well I hope they aren't as annoying as they were last year," A male voice spoke from down a corridor. I froze and and glanced around a corner trying to see who had spoken. It was the first time I had heard anyone in the entire place. As I waited, my whole body went ridged as what looked like two ghosts were just floating around, having a conversation as if it was just like any other day.

"I'm going fucking crazy. I'm on shrooms or acid or I don't know," My voice sounded hysterical as my hands moved to cover my mouth to try and keep anyone from hearing me. I was trying my hardest not to start freaking out. That that it worked just that I was trying. I could feel my heart racing as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on. After a few minutes still with no answer, I had to forced myself to calm down to try and be logical about this situation.

"Who are you and why are you hiding over here?" My head whipped around and I saw a little humanoid like creature talking to me in an annoyed tone. _What the hell is that,_ my thoughts wandered as my eyes widened in disbelief. I took a few steps back and the creature matched my steps with its own tiny ones, "No students are allowed here yet, you're in big trouble Miss. What's your name and house?" With a few more steps backwards, I turned on my heel and made a run for it, taking sharp corners trying to push everything I had just seen out of my head. _I'm going fucking crazy_ , I'm in a hospital somewhere high on drugs. That is the only logical answer to this situation. _Fuck Todo, I just want to go back to normal. Oh God What-_

Taking another sharp corner, I ran full force into someone and we both went flying across the floor. Luckily I had tried to turn when I collided, so I ended up a good 7 feet from the person i ran into, instead of on top of them. I let out a painful groan as I looked at what I ran into. He was in full black robes with a black cloak over that. _What the hell is this person a vampire or something?_ I thought but then thought better then to think ill of something that, could infact be a vampire. If he hadn't looked up to see me I would have just assumed he was a pile of robes.

"What is a bloody student doing here," He said as he started to get up. I got back on my feet and bolted again. _THAT WAS FUCKING SEVERUS SNAPE FROM HARRY POTTER. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME._ I tried to turn a corner but I felt my body get hit with something and I was now levitating off the floor. I felt the panic rise in me as I let out a small whimper trying to free myself from whatever held me in the air.

"Who ever you are, you are going to have detention for the entire year and your house will be in the negative by 50 points." Snape had walked over to where I was with his books levitating behind him, following silently. "Now what is your name and house," He glared at me with black eyes as he waited for me to respond. Though he didn't quite look like the actor that portrayed Snape in the movies, he was similar enough for me to know who he was. He looked a lot younger than he looked in the movies, but it was Severus Snape without a doubt. "Answer me now or it will be 70 points" He was starting to get annoyed with me the longer I just stared at him.

"My name is Tamara Chizmar and I'm pretty sure I'm a muggle." As I uttered those words I could feel myself finally agreeing that i was fucking bonkers. _I just said I was a muggle to a Wizard. HOW WOULD A MUGGLE KNOW THEY ARE A MUGGLE UNLESS THEY ARE A WIZARD! UGH._ My mind panicked as I saw Snape hesitated for a moment.

"Well Miss Chizmar, that isn't a funny joke nor is it gonna get you out of the points that your house will lose. We are going straight to Dumbledore and you can ask him why you should not be expelled" He dropped me out of the bubble that I had been levitating in and started walking expecting me to follow. I made no effort to follow him and looked to back to the corridor thinking of making a run for it. _Take my chance with the crazy imagination or run and try and figure this out on my own._ With one last glance at him and him still walking, paying no heed to whether I was following. I thought about it and took a couple slow steps back and bolted the other way.

"I might be crazy but I ain't falling for any hallucinations," I spoke to myself as I made my way through what I assumed was Hogwarts. I tried to figure out where I was but honestly I didn't read/watch the movies and books as religiously as some of my friends , I tried to figure out what year it was by how Hogwarts looked. It had to be to be in the early years because it looked relaxed and well Snape was still alive…

I was mid stride when something painful hit my back and I was on the floor unable to move and in pain. I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out. The pain faded as Snape walked up to me, "I guess you aren't a student. How did you get in here?" He used a spell to bring me up to his level.

"I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in a classroom…" I avoided his glare as he tried to figure what to do with the me.

I sat in a chair with invisible chains keeping me in place as the bat like professor spoke to Dumbledore in hushed tones. I could still feel my heart trying escape my chest as I looked around the office to try and keep my mind at bay. It looked similar to the movies but not quite the same. It was more natural and magical than what the movies made it out to be. There was almost an occult feeling to it but in a good way.

"Miss Chizmar, is that your real name or did you only use it to give your words more credit?" Dumbledore spoke kindly but with strict tone as he watched me, to see if whatever came out of my mouth next was the truth.

"I don't know how my name would hold any merit but that is my name," This was starting to get really confusing, why would they think I was using an alias? Was there something special with my name? There couldn't be I mean, I wasn't even from this world. I was more then likely not even born yet.

Dumbledore examined me a few moments after I spoke and I had to avert my eyes as he had a very intense stare that felt like my soul was being prodded. He soon walked away from me and to his desk where he picked up his wand. "If you wouldn't mind holding still," As he spoke he walked up to me and took hold of my arm. He didn't wait for my responds as he put his wand to my to my wrist and said some words under his breath. As a color spread through my veins. A pure white glow emanated from my veins as it traveled up my arm. I watched in awe as this small display of magic that was real.

"Oh My God, this shit is getting real." I was ignored as he removed his wand and the glow faded.

"Well your blood is pure, with plenty of magic infused in you. You said you were a muggle to Professor Snape?" He looked at me like I had lied to him.

"Uhhhh, I've never used magic in my entire life. I'm pretty sure you're full of it. This world doesn't exist. All this is a book. Made up. I mean I pretty sure I'm in a mental hospital dreaming up all of this. I'm not even british if you haven't noticed my now. I'm from fucking Texas and I've never even left the state. I have no idea how I fucking got here and I'm pretty sure we are in a year where I haven't even been born yet. And it's supposed to be 2015." I wasn't sure how much of that they caught because I was talking so quickly. Letting my head fall back, I stopped and caught my breath as they were letting the information that I had just told them process.

"A book?" Dumbledore started as he leaned against his huge desk. Snape hadn't said anything as he stood there in his black cloak just observing.

"Yea, its about Harry and his life here at school, fighting Lord Voldemort." As I spoke his name they both gave a cringe.

"Harry Potter is the star of the this book? Figures." Snape said this disdain as he shifted his arm which held his second worse mistake he had ever made.

"Miss Chizmar, this story is very… Interesting but how do we know this to be true and you aren't just making up stories?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Snape shift his arm after his comment about Harry.

"Well I know that Snape was in love with Lily Potter and was the first person to find her alive and you well… He also pushed her away by calling her a mudblood. Oh, and you aren't as straight as everyone thinks? I don't know to say it with out giving you up. I could go on but yea…" I nibbled my lip, and waited for their response. They both looked at each other then back at me.

I held up as if to say I surrender as I spoke,"I don't want anything to do with this, I just wanna go home and forget I was here." As I spoke those words they started to sink in. I was in a completely different universe to the one that I lived in. Or I fucking bonkers and I was stuck here till my mind decided I wasn't completely insane. Personally I prefered trapped in my mind option, because at least I knew I wasn't in a different universe and had some REAL hope of returning to the way things were before the shit hit the fan. What if I was stuck here for the rest of my more then likely short life. I lowered my gaze and waited to see what they decided my fate would be.

"How many books are in this series?" Dumbledore asked while I pondered my life existence.

"What does that matter? She more than likely trying to cover up being with He Who Should Not Be Name." Snape quipped, but Dumbledore just ignore him and waited for me response.

"7 I think?" I tried to mentally keep track of the names in my head.

"So you know the future of this world?" He asked very carefully as now Snape realized what he was getting at. If everything I said was true that would mean for the next 7 years I knew exactly what's gonna happen in this world.

"Well I mean I guess but I don't wanna effect anything I just wanna go home, or not be fucking crazy," I had a bad feeling about what Dumbledore were getting at. They were gonna ask me about everything. How did I get myself into this.

"I'm assuming horrible things happen to people in the next 7 years? You'd rather watch people suffer knowing you could have stopped it?" Dumbledore was trying to turn this around on me. Like I was just as much at fault for what was about to happen as Lord Voldemort.

"Well no, I mean yes. UGH" I covered my face with my hands trying to figure out how to say it. "If I change things then that would make the future which means I won't know what is about to happen which means the good might not win in the end, which means Lord Voldemort would win and everything would be fucked and then it would all be my fault cause I fucked over the world by trying to change things. And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't live with myself if I did that, and honestly I doubt I'd even be alive in 7 years if I did helped yall, and I'm fcuking horrifed ot dieing so I certainly don't wanna die in the next 7 years. Which all equal outs to doing nothing except to try and get home in one piece. Or to wake up from this nightmare" I realized I was talking rather quickly and had gotten louder as I spoke. Stopping, I tried to calm my breathing as I mentally calmed myself down.

"Doesn't that make sense? To keep everything the same and have Harry and the gang win in the end, rather than trying to save everyone and dooming the entire world. I mean the greater good of the many trumps the good of the few? I mean if Harry did lose then their lives would suck ass anyway… But I guess they'd be alive… Maybe." The last part was more to myself then to them.

Dumbledore seemed to think about what I said as he walked behind his desk and began to write something on a piece of parchment. "Well what we do we can talk about later but for now you need to be protected. If people knew what you knew, Voldemort's people would more then likely seek you out and torture you for information to help them win the war. That is, if there is a war." He looked up from his glasses and then to Snape.

"No," Snape spoke as if there had been a question asked. "I will not babysit a wizard that doesn't know how to use magic. She's basically is a muggle," He glared at me as he spoke as to the headmaster. _Ouch you could have said that in a less Dickish way, you Dick._ I glared back at him.

"Hey I'm in the fucking room, ya'll don't have to talk as if I'm not here, or that I'm a 5 year old." I was ignored.

"Well I am going to send a letter to see something and you will not be baby sitting. Once school starts she'll be put into classes and to be a student here. That's the safest option we have to keep her presents unknown to you know who. We can teach her magic to help her protect herself. Because at the moment she can't protect herself let alone her mind. Anyone that felt she knew more then she let on to, could easily just peer into her thoughts. For now, since it won't be till tomorrow till I can confirm something, I'd like you just to keep an eye on her as she stays in one of the extra bedrooms" He had continued his writing as he spoke.

"Wait you want me to attend Hogwarts? As a student?! I'm 25 I couldn't even pass as a 7th year."As I said this I realized that Snape thought I had been a student. _I don't fucking look a teenager you twat._ I glared at Snape as Dumbledore stopped writing and let out a small sigh remembering that I hadn't grown up in a magic world so I wasn't used to the impossible. He waved his wand over a small ornate ring that had just been laying on his desk and stood and walked over to me with it in hand.

"If you are to attend classes here, this will make you look like a 3rd year so you can pass as normal student that transferred from America." He put the ring in my hand and continued back to his desk.

I looked at the ring in my hand and turned it over a few times. I put in on my middle finger on my left hand and waited. I didn't really feel different. However glancing into a mirror my eyes went big, well bigger seeing as I looked young again. I pulled at my cheeks and hair as I tried to figure out if this was real. I even looked down my shirt. I had normal amounts of boobage but now they were tinier. _I wish he had made me a 1st year so I didn't have to wear a bra._ I giggled to myself as that thought passed through my mind and kept looking in the mirror. My hair was still its short pixie style that it was when I looked 25 but my face was so cute looking? My eyes were so big and my high cheek bones really made the phrase 'cute as a chipmunk' come into mind. I giggled again this time noticing my voice was softer and a little more high pitched.

"Well this is interesting, is this what I sounded like when i was 14?!" I turned around in circles as I looked at myself, a self I hadn't seen in 10 years. I hadn't noticed that Snape and Dumbledore started whispering to each other while I was admiring myself. I was more than happily looking at my 14 year old self that I barely heard the throat clearing. I turned my attention back to the men in the room. They seemed taller now? I waited for them to talk as I glanced back to the mirror.

"Until I find out something, you will be staying in a room near the faculty room. Hogwarts is safe just keep the ring on and you will be allowed to roam. Please try to keep out of trouble until we decide what we will do with you and your information." I blinked unsure if that was a threat or not. I walked out of the office and began my adventure at Hogwarts… _Oh boy what have I gotten myself into? I didn't even really like the books and movies that much. Why couldn't I have been dropped into a different book or movie I enjoyed. Like Hunger Games or Divergent. Well now that I think about it, I'm more likely to die in both those then I am in here. At Least for the first year. Maybe I should just bail out and try and be muggle. I know how to do that._ I sighed and walked the courtyard.

"This is gonna be a long couple years if I can't get home," I spoke softly as the sky took pity on me and let small rain drops hide the tears that had started to well in the corners of my eyes.

[[Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! I have great hope for this story and for Snape and Tamara, but it won't be an easy track. Please review, favorite and follow! I love to hear from yall and to hear what y'all think of this story. It also helps me write when I know people want me to update regularly.]]


	2. Diagon Alley

August 29nd - 31st

I was woken by a rather annoyed house elf, that had pulled the cover away from me. I pulled the pillow over my head as the dream of yesterday was still real. I layed there on my stomach, _perhaps if I pretend I don't' exist that whoever popped me into this world would magically think, 'oh shes dead let's send her back,'_ I waited for a moment then crawled out of bed. Literally, I rolled to the side of the bed did a spider like movement to get off the soft cushion. As I sat on the cold hardwood floor, I let a sigh escape my lips as I got up and walked to a mirror and made my hair less bed headish and more cute messy. Taking the ring from the counter I put it on and was about to make my way to roam around the now boring campus that was Hogwarts. After having almost the entire day yesterday to explore I was less impressed and more bored out of mind.

"The headmaster has called you to his office Miss," The house elf from earlier spoke to me as she returned back into my room to clean. I made a face at the thing then continued to report to Dumbledore. The room that he had placed me in wasn't too far from his office so before I knew it, I was inside. As I waited for him to show up, I pondered the thought of taking some candy that he had on the table, but then thinking better of it, I let them be and waited.

"How did you sleep Miss Chizmar?" His voice called from a book case above me. He had a book in hand as he made his slow descent to where I stood. I wasn't sure if he really wanted to know of if he was just being nice.

"Fine, I suppose. I'm not used to the four poster beds that seem to be a theme here." I sat down on a chair and took off my ring. I had a bad habit of fiddling with it since I didn't normally wear jewelry.

"If you would put that back on, I have a guest showing up and I'd prefer them to think you a child." He set the book he had down on his desk as he watched me place the ring back on. Going from being me to being mini-me didn't bother me as the only thing that majorly changed was my height, which still wasn't that much of a difference. Soon there was poof from a fireplace that made me jump out of my skin along with knocking over the chair that I had been sitting in. A man in full black robes strolled out and eyed me.

My face reddened as I realized what had happened. He used the floo network to get here, which means of course he came from the bloody fireplace. I face palmed myself and held it there as the man walked over to the headmaster.

"Good morning Dumbledore, is this the girl you spoke of?" He shook hands with him but watched me as I replaced the chair to its position of upright. I was too busy trying to get the chair in the exact place where it had been before I knocked it over, to listen to the men.

"Yes. Not to be in a rush but if it happens to be true I need to get things set up for her." The man nodded taking to offense as he walked over to me. I had just managed to get the chair perfect when I noticed he was standing over me. Being shorter than I normally was really made everyone seem like giants. He grabbed my face and I struggled to get free.

"Hold still and this will go by quicker," I started to feel panic rise in me, _THERE GONNA FUCKING KILL ME_. I grabbed hold of his hand trying to get free but his grip but he was much too strong for me to break as he grew in annoyance. "Girl, Stop." He pulled my head forward to that I was on my tippy toes and I stopped struggling. _Ok fine just make it quick._ I closed my eyes and waited for death's embrace. As the seconds ticked by and I was still breathing I opened my eyes slightly and watched as the man cast a spell over me and set me free. Waves of light swirled around me as the men watched the show. It didn't hurt, just odd. I watched as the light gathered in front of me and started to form a shield like object in front of me. As it formed it, it slowly shrank as he started to become solid. Soon it was the size of a pin. I reached out and grabbed it and the light soon faded.

I turned it over in my hand and recognized immediately. "My family crest?" I looked at the men who had walked over to my position. The man took the crest and looked at it through a magnifying glass. Neither of them spoke as he looked it over.

"It has zero imperfections, she is a pureblood heir to the Chizmar line." He now turned his body to face me and held out for me to take the pin. "Sorry for my roughness Miss Chizmar but the likely hood of your story being real was slim and as such I didn't give you the respect that your name has governed. It was a pleasure being here for this." His voice was so much nicer than the one he had used just a moment ago. _Dick._

Holding the crest and I stared in awe. I knew back in olden times that we owned alot of land in the Czech Republic but I didn't realize shit like that carried over in fake book worlds. Let alone turning from having land to being a pure blood line that people respected. _Oi this is getting crazier and_ crazier. I don't know how much I can handle of this.

"Here is what you also requested in case it was true." He pulled a box out of no where, _I bet he was hiding it up his butt, hehe_. I giggle to myself as Dumbledore took the box and thanks the man. Just as quickly as he had gotten here, he was gone.

"You'll be needing this Miss Chiz-"

"Can we stop calling me by my last name? I do have a first name. It's Tamara." I was getting real tired of it honestly. I hadn't been in school in such a long time people used mostly first names when conversating, hearing my last name ever other word was grinding on my last nerve.

Being unphased by my outburst the Headmaster continued, "Miss Tamara. Here, this is a key to Gringotts Wizarding Bank that you can use to get access to your family money. Don't feel bad about using it. There is no one allowed access to it cause there is no longer pure blooded Chizmar's alive to claim it. So this solely belongs to you. Use it as you see fit." An old looking key was placed in my hand and as I turned it over and over, I couldn't help but feel like I was dreaming again. _I just went from being a normal American with average income to being a pure blood wizard with money out the wazzo. I guess that is nice compensation for being thrown into this world._

"Now since school will be starting in a couple days I would suggest you head into Diagon Alley and pick up everything you will need for class. You have a house elf that is tied to your family line that will now be yours so she will follow you around and help you with whatever you need." He started toward his desk to work when he remembered something, "The story is that you are under a powerful curse that made you forget everything about yourself and was brought to be under my care until the curse is lifted." Dumbledore lied as easy as he smoked a pipe. All I could do was nodded and walk out of his office.

"Lady Tamara, I am at your beck and call. I am Reeny." This little house elf popped out of no where and stood at attention to me.

"Um, hi." I walked around her as I made my way to the fireplace in my bedroom.

"I will be here to serve you with whatever you need." She kept talking as I walked. Soon we were in my room where I grabbed a handful of floo powder and waited for the little elf to get in. _You can do this. This isn't really even magic not really it just kinda exists in this world. Just say it and everything will go great._

"Diagon Alley," What happened next was in explainable. It was completely different then to how the book described or the movie portrayed. Well it was… just…was. The closest to describing that I could think of was maybe that feeling you get your in water but you aren't floating. I stepped out of the fireplace and emerged from what I could only assume was Diagon Alley. It was magical, as people hussled by doing their last minute shopping. I turned around in circles looking at everything and anything that I could lay my eyes on. This however was just like the movie and book. It was perfect. I ran up to a shop that held broom sticks.

"OMG, I forgot about flying broomsticks. Oh boy I can't wait for that," I squealed in delight. Reeny looked at me oddly as I moved from place just looking through the windows. Though I was 25, but only looked 14, I felt like I was 14 and living in this life. It's like watching a magician or going on a rollercoaster for the first time. The excitement was overwhelming. All the fear I had had the last two days was gone as I looked around.

"Um, Miss Tamara we need to go by the bank and get some money to start buying your school supplies," her voice sounded so soft compared to everyone's voices that raced by.

"Yea yea coming," I followed the elf.

Most of the shopping was finished by about two in the afternoon. Everything was to be shipped to Hogwarts. It should arriving there the day school starts so it'll look like I arrived like everyone else. I had this huge smile plastered on my face and my cheeks had started to hurt from the amount of smiling I had been doing. I hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Miss Tamara I'll be heading back to Hogwarts to take care of things, will you be fine here?" Reeny looked at me waiting for a response.

"Yes yes, I'll grab something to eat and maybe look around some more, but for now I'll be good. Go ahead." I smiled more at her and watched as she headed on her way. Soon after disappeared into the crowd, I found myself in a small little shop that reminded me of coffee shops back in America. I ordered something random and just hoped for the best. Though they didn't serve coffee they did have hot chocolate. I sipped it quietly as I came down from the adrenaline of today.

Yes this was all fun and dandy but I didn't belong in this world. Not like I did in my world. I was happy with my life, or rather content. I was ready for the life ahead of me and everything was ready. Most of all I missed my mom. I had never gone more than a day without speaking to her and now it's been two. She must be worried sick about me. _I miss her… I miss her so much, what am I gonna do when I never see her again? I couldn't live with myself if..if...I never got hug my mommy again._ I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I stared at my hot chocolate that was slowly going cold.

"Everyone get inside before the wind and rain wipe you all away," A woman said rather loudly as a family hustled inside. "We'll wait here for it to die down, now everyone go take a seat and your father and I will order everyone some drinks," She called as the children found a booth big enough for everyone to sit in. Though I heard this I didn't register it in my mind. I was too busy missing my Mother.

"You ok, love?" I looked up saw a Arthur Weasley looking down at me. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Yes, yes perfectly fine. Thank you." I gave him the best smile I could muster. He didn't buy it much. He's a father, of course he would notice a sad looking child alone in a cafe. "For real I'm just fine just remember things is all. I promise I'm fine, thank you very much for worrying about me." I tried to keep my smile in place as he observed me. Soon two boys were on either side of him. Ok I say boys but they are giants even if they were the "same age" as me. Fred and George Weasley. One of them were about to say something when they look at me and knew what was happening.

Soon they are sitting across me with milkshakes. "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George. We aren't twin we just look really alike but he's younger than me," He joked and George smacked him on the arm, "Like hell, I'm the older one." I couldn't help but giggle at the two at their obvious attempt to make me feel better. It worked. Arthur left and went back to the table where the rest of the family was sitting. Before I could introduce myself a little Ron pop up and pulled up a chair and sat with us as well.

"I'm Ron Weasley, its nice to meet you," He held his hand out to me and I took it. He was fucking adorable.

"Hi everyone I'm Tamara Chizmar. Do any of yall go to Hogwarts?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer. I took a sip of my hot chocolate that was now barely luke warm. My food arrived but I didn't feel like eating anymore. "Here if ya'll want some, I'm not really hungry anymore," I pushed the food away and watched as they helped themselves.

"Yea we do, we are third years while Ron is just about to start his first year." One of the twins said, "By the way, your American right? I didn't know people from America came to Hogwarts." The other twin spoke as the other had food in his mouth.

I laughed a little as I observed the boys eat, "Yes, I'm from America and I was cursed. I don't have any memory other than the last few days. Dumbledore took me under his wing and is helping me remember who I am." The boys had stopped eating and looked sadly at me. "No no no, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine, it's like learning magic for the first time. Everything is amazing. Though this year of class is gonna be rough if I can't even cast a levitation spell. Or remember how to ride broom." I wasn't lying, not really. Just acting as if I knew how to do it before.

"What year?" I think George asked me. Or rather I think it was George.

"Third, same as ya'll," They grinned at each other then back to me. _Oh god what did I get myself into._

"Don't worry we will show whatever you need," They said this in unison, as they went back to munching.

"Or I could help after I learn them myself," Ron piped in with food still in his mouth. I made a gross face at him and everyone laughed. This was nice, odd, but nice. I felt like I already knew them but I guess i did already. I watched them grow up while I grew up myself. They pulled pranks, got in trouble, played chess, and so much more as I did similar things in real life. I felt like I was lying to them as we talked and I asked questions, as if I didn't know the answers already.

"Ok boys we need to be heading back. Oh I'm their mother Molly Weasley. I hope my boys have behaved themselves," She smacked Ron as he made weird noises as he ate the last of the food.

"Pleasure Ma'am. I'm Tamara Chizmar," I smiled at her as the boys got up to leave.

"We'll see you at school," The twins spoke and Ron waved as they left the cafe. I watched as they headed toward the fireplace. _They are such a sweet family._ I thought sadly as I paid the waitress and got up from where I sat.

Taking my time I walked slowly back to the fireplace to head back to Hogwarts. Once I did the thing with the floo powder, I found myself confused why I was in Dumbledore's office instead of my room. No one was around except the sorting hat, that sat on the desk. _I HAVEN'T BEEN SORTED YET OH MAH GOD WHAT HOUSE AM I GONNA BE._ I stared at it intently wondering if this was the reason why I popped out here instead of my room. Nibbling my lip I reached for the hat and slowly put in on my head.

 _"Hmm interesting, you hold quite a few of qualities in you. You are brave, smart, and cunning. Though you hold no patients." Oh thank fucking god there's no way in hell he can put me in Hufflepuff now. "Yes you do not belong there nor do you belong in Ravenclaw. Though smart, you do not value that over other means." That only leave Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Correct. Though you share traits of both one shines brighter than the other._

"You are -"

[[Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. I promise I've read all the reviews and they make me happy to see ya'll like the story. Sorry there hasn't been much Snape in this, but I'm trying to build up the story! /bows repeatedly, Please continue to Favorite, Follow, and Review cause honestly the more I see yall loving the story the more I wanna write, which means more updates! SO GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!]]


	3. Houses, Dinner, and Wands

September 1st - 2nd

I woke easily when the house elf came in to steal my covers. I didn't sleep well seeing as today was the first day that everyone was arriving. Rolling out of my bed in my spider like manner I quickly grab my ring and left my room. Most everything that I had in the room was gone and was now placed in my house's dorm room. Last night would be the last time I slept in that room and tonight I'd be surrounded by my fellow Housemates. I was pretty much dancing down the halls in excitement. I couldn't wait for everyone to arrive. Taking a blind corner I found myself face to chest with who else other than Snape.

"Good morning Snape, did you hear about my house?" I asked smiley like a schoolgirl that I currently portraying. He glared down at me and walked passed me without another word. _Dude why ya gotta be so rude._ After I thought that the rest of the thought got out of hand. _Don't you know I'm human too. Why you gotta be so rude._ I started mentally singing Rude by Magic! I let my arms reach out to him as if I was really singing it to him. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing my ass off and risking him coming back and yelling at me. As I tried to recover from my humorous mind I noticed Reeny walked up to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes Reeny?" I still had a laugh in my tone as I wiped a tear from my eye. With a smile plastered on my face as I tried to calm my breathing and heart. But I started to think of what I just did and almost started laughing again.

"Um, your things are in your new room and I made sure you had plenty of ink and quills to take notes in class." She kept talking but I didn't hear her anymore. Thats when it hit me that I had to write with a quill. That wasn't gonna happen.

"No, Reeny I need you to get me pens and pencils. I can't write with quills. Do whatever you gotta do but" I pointed to myself "I am not writing with a quill so please don't disappoint me." The elf looked really confused but scurried off to go do the task at hand. I continued on my walk as I made my way to the common room of my house. I didn't have anything to do today as I waited for people to get here.

"Oh god, I'm really doing this. I'm at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can supposedly going to use magic. I'm going to live, _hopefully_ , through Lord Voldemort's rise and fall. I get to watch as the entire story unfolds. Oh man." I jumped up and down in excitement. "If I ever make it back to my time, I'ma read all the books and remember it for real as I read them." I dance around the common room in anticipation.

I hung back in my room as the feast started up. I had already changed and could barely hold myself together. I did everything from holding my breath to counting my breaths to try and calm down _._ Its like the first time you say up all night see if Santa brings you gifts _._ I covered my face with my hand and tried to breath like a normal human. "Ok lets do this," I made sure my ring was secure as I made my way to the dining hall. I could hear the students as I passed a few as I tried to keep a normal pace. My breath would get hitched up but I did my best to keep normal breathing patterns. _Ok ok ok ok ok ok, calm and collective._ I turned a corner and walked into the hall and was amazed. It looked so pretty lit up. I hadn't seen it like this since they didn't light it when there weren't students here.

Looking around the hall I tried to find the Weasley brothers that I had grown a slight attachment to. I found them messing with a girl and I walked up. "Hey," was all I could get out and they turned to me.

"Oh lame they put you in Slytherin?" One of the twins said as they turn their attention to me.

"I don't know about lame, I think I look good in green more so than I do in red," I teased them back and they were smiling. "So am I prohibited to sit at this table because I'm the incarnation of evil?" I asked playfully but wasn't completely sure if it was against the law. The twins looked at each other with a slight sad face and I knew I had my answer. "Nah, its ok, we can hang out in class and outside. Just not at dinner and stuff, right?" I looked hopefully at them, not wanting to go into this without someone to rely on. And hoping they didn't hate me for getting place in Slytherin.

"Totally," they said together. I smiled at them but said my goodbyes. I found an open patch towards the far end of the table. I got a few looks, since no one recognized me. Which meant I was like a new kid at a small school. Where everyone knew everyone and if you were new, you were the new shiny toy everyone wants to look at. I kept my eyes down, now not feeling as happy about this. I forgot I couldn't sneak over to the twins table without getting in trouble. This was like middle and highschool all over again. I was stuck over here with no one to talk to. UGH if I wanted to relive high school I could have gone back regular high school. I let my head rest on my arms as I awaited the new first years to come in.

Soon the first years piled in as they stood in rows and waited for the Sorting Hat to put them in their houses. I soon found Harry and friends and I was excited to see them get sorted. As McGonagall got up on stage with a book in her hand ready to call out names she interupted by the Sorting Hat started to… Sing?

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone gave around of applause as the hat finished and soon the sorting started. I watched as they filled in near the people they knew or siblings. It does feel like almost everyone has a brother or sister. Dumbledore gave his little speech and the feast began. I nibbled a bit but having lost my appetite I mostly people watched. But much to my surprise I had a few people start to surround me. This all started when a "young" kid came and sat across from me. Though I guess he was older since I was 14 at the moment. He looked he was maybe in his 6th or 7th year. He was certainly a looker, for a teenager that is.

"Hey I've never seen you around, you a transfer?" He had leaned forward on his elbows as he waited for me to talk. That was when everyone else followed him.

"Yea, sorta," I wasn't really looking at him as the students filled in the spaces around me. I didn't like how this felt. It reminded me of one of the first days in high school when I had sat at the cool kid table. Completely and utterly uncomfortable.

"Oh American that's pretty hot, we don't get many Americans here," His smirk grew a little bit as he spoke. _You're telling me. British accents are fucking hot and now everyone has them and I pretty much cream myself whenever someone talks to me._ I snickered to myself silently as I return my focus on the boy in front of me. "I'm Matthew McClaggen, and I pretty much run Slytherin." I watched as he spoke taking small bites of a piece of cornbread. _I should start a documentary of high schoolers in their natural habitat. I bet I could get an award with it._ I pondered as I realized he was waiting for me to give my name.

"I'm Tamara Chizmar," I said a little too quickly. He took that as a sign as I was nervous around him. _Great now he thinks I have a thing for him. UGH_.

"Well Tamara if you need showing around I know my way around here pretty well. I also know the best hiding places," He winked at me and I did my best not to choke on my laughter. _This kid is hitting on a girl that is at least four years younger than he was. How gross when you're at this age. I guess this is what it like to experience youthful hornyness._ I looked to the side trying to properly handle this situation.

"Well thanks for the help but I think I know where everything is," I gave him a small smile as I looked down at my food. _Oi this is gonna be a long year._ As the people around me had started conversing, I drowned them out as I waited for a good time for me to get up leave.

Before I could sneak away Dumbledore gave a few short reminders and declared that we would sing the school song before we left for bed. _How many songs does this place have? I guess I haven't read or watched the first movie/book in quite some time_.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Seeing a few other students leave after the song was finished, I took this as my opportunity to get up and head back to the common room. I walked normally as I made way slowly , hoping to not catch attention. I could remember the excitement that I had while on my way here and now I'm borderline depressed. I pouted as turned corner and ran into someone. "Ow"

I look up to see a bulky Slytherin starting down at me. He didn't look mean but he didn't look nice either. He bent down and picked my things that had fallen in the coalition and handed them to me. "Sorry," Was all he said in a rather deep voice as he walked around me and went on his way. I just blinked in awe. _Hadn't see that coming_. But never the less I found my way to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What did I get myself into?_

Before I knew it I was out like a light and sleeping peacefully as the rest of the school slowly slowed down and went to sleep, ready for the first day of classes.

Classes flew by quickly as each one introduced themselves and did the normal, 'this is what we are gonna doing this year. This is what you will learn. This is what you'll need for my class, bla de blah da dah.' Though to give them credit it was far more interesting than classes in the muggle world. _Oh god I'm starting to call the normal world the muggle world! I'm slowly being corrupted by this wizarding stuff._ Everything you get taught here, you might actually use in the real world. Unlike Trig or which rocks were stalagmites or stalactites. The day was peaceful and enjoyable. Though I didn't enjoy my new 6th year friend trying to get to know me better. I had also found out the guy I had bumped into yesterday was named Aaron. He was in several of my classes and I had ended up staying close to him. Though we didn't talk it was a relaxing silence and quite enjoyable.

I had just got out of my last class and was walking with Aaron to the common room when a certain bat like professor came out of nowhere. "Miss Chizmar, you'll be with me after classes and after dinner for the rest of the year." He said what he had to and continued on his way. _Well nice to see you too._ I glared at him then looked back at Aaron.

"I'll catch you later?" I gave him a sweet smile. He just nodded his head at me and gave me a small wave as he headed to the common room without me. I turned on a heel and made my way to Snape's classroom. As I passed through the door it felt like I was passing through a barrier of sorts. I turned around to check if something had changed but it hadn't.

"Its so people won't walk in here without permission. You are free to use this time to learn how to use magic and only if you need assistance can you ask me. Dumbledore decided to put me up for the task of teaching you two years of magic while you learning a third years worth. Here are the books." He motioned to a stack of book and I made a face at them.

"So does that mean I can take this ring off and be me for a while?" I asked as I picked up a book and skimmed.

"Do as you wish." He had already returned to his podium/desk. I took the top book and found a comfy desk and started to glance over it as I put my ring in my pocket.

"I'm suppose to learn all this plus my classes in a year?" I asked as I started to get passed the things they covered in the books.

"It quite easy, are you not up to the task?" He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. He's challenging me! He's teasing me to push me to do it. _Rude._ I glared at him and just 'Humphed' at him and looked down to my book.

An hour passes or so and I look up from the charms book I had been studying to look at Snape. He seemed pretty much was just like the book and movie in the way he acted, but he looked a lot younger than Alan Rickman and quite a bit cuter. His nose was a little big for his face but it suited him, or at least I thought it did. His hair was about the same length and looked quite similar the movie version of him. If I had to guess, I would have thought he was in his 30's. He glanced up having more than likely felt himself being watched and I dropped my gaze. _Enough ogling and more reading you doof._

"It's dinner you're free to go and eat," His eyes were back on his papers as he did something.

"I'm fine, I don't really enjoy eating in the great hall," I would have to find a way to get food without going in there. Perhaps I could just sneak into the kitchen and make a sandwich. Yea, that'll be my plan. My thoughts were broken as Snape closed his notes and stood and headed out of the room. I'm assuming he was going to dinner. _He's trusting me to not break anything while I'm here. How sweet and ill advised of him._ I snickered to myself and waited a few minutes before I got up and started to wander the room and look at things. Alot of different ingredients and jars of god knows what. I tried to avoid his desk not wanting to go through his things.

Soon I had pretty much looked the entire room over and had returned to my spot to read about beginner charms. Just as I glanced at a simple memory charm I felt my robe pocket pulse. I reached into it and pulled out my wand. Curious how it seemed to want my attention. Now of all times too. My mind soon strayed from the classroom and to the memory of getting my wand.

 _Ollivanders Wand Shop, I remembered this was where Harry had gotten his wand when he was first going school shopping with Hagrid. Reeny was off doing something and told me, she'd be back after I had found the right wand for me. I walked through the door slowly and gawked at how many boxes and wands were. As I made it to the desk the man came out from the back and looked surprised to see me. "Well what do we have here? Did you break your wand Miss?" He wiped his hands on a cloth and looked me up down telling I wasn't 11._

" _No Sir, I've never had a wand. I need one for my first year at Hogwarts." I looked to the side hoping he wouldn't ask why she hadn't had a wand._

" _Hmm," He pondered as he just stood there looking at me. This was quite uncomfortable. Why can't he just hand me a wand and let me leave and be on my way. He grabbed his magic tape measure and it started to measure every part of me. Soon after my measurements were finished, he walked into the back and came back with a box in tow. "Alrighty well lets start with one of these," and soon the trial and error started. And when I say trial and error, I mean we almost tried every single wand in the entire store. I had at least tried 50 wands before he started to think something was up. His eyes wandered down to my ring and then back up to me. I shifted my eyes to the side and pretended to not know what he was looking at. "Please come with me to the back," he started to walk toward the back and I followed hesitantly._

 _We were alone in a back room when he turned to me, "I don't understand why you would hide what you truly look like but it will be impossible for me to find a proper wand for you if you continue to lie to me." He waited for me to think my option over._

" _You must promise to not tell anyone about me. I'm suppose to be 14 years olds attending Hogwarts. I promise you I'm not a bad person just in a bad situation. I have never had a wand but I do need one." I said after a long time considering my option. I bit my lip and slid the ring off my finger and he watched as the 14 year old me turned into the 25 year old me. He seemed to debating something then nodded._

" _Fine Miss. Now that I can get your real measurements let's get you a wand," He didn't seem to be mad and almost intrigued to find me a wand. After remeasuring me he wandered further back into his store. I fiddled with my shirt as I waited. For what seemed like forever plus one, he finally came back with a single box. I eyed him curious since I had already gone through so many and he only brought one back._

" _This is a 7 ½ long wand made from Bois de Rose wood." He opened the box carefully and removed the wand. It was magnificent. It was a black and red wood that intertwined throughout the wand. Though it wasn't a bright red it was very obviously red and black. The hilt of it had an intricate design carved into it and mostly straight with small curves. He handed it to me and the moment my fingers barely brushed against it let a bright red glow. The light looped around my arm as if saying, 'I now belong to this person, no other person can have me.' I stared at it awe. I couldn't have picked a better wand if I could have._

" _Interesting, I never thought I'd find the brother of the original wand. The core of this wand is a Dragons heart string. However this dragon also donated another heart string. People say that wand who share heartstring are to always find them each other no matter the distance." He closed the box and placed it to side as he started to guide me back to the front. I quickly slid my ring on and followed. My eyes still locked on the wand in my hands._ This is my wand. It's only meant for me. How cool is this. _I grinned in delight as I could feel wand pulse as if happy to have have found me as well. I never knew it would feel like this to get a wand. I felt more complete the longer I held it. I wonder who the other person was who had its brother._

" _That'll be be seven galleons Miss," He said with a smile on his lips as he noticed my reaction to the wand. I handed him the gold._

" _Oh do you remember wh-" My question was cut short as Reeny walked in._

" _Miss Tamara we need to be on our way. We have lots more things to get." I nodded and pushed the question from my mind and said my goodbyes to Ollivander and walked out with Reeny and continued to shop._

I found myself being brought back from the memory with a hard smack to the back of my head. "ACK" I let my head rest on the desk as I held the back of my skull that I was sure was cracked from the blow. "WHO THE FUCK JUST HIT ME," I yelled/growled at the person to my side.

"You wouldn't respond to my words so I found a different way to bring you to reality," Snape has said, a small book still in his hand. I stood quickly and got in his face. I didn't care how much taller he was compared to me, I was determined.

"You don't have an ass about it. You could have just shook me softly but you were never good with gentle touch now were you Snape?" I growled more as I looked into his black eyes. His eyes narrowed as we stood glaring at one another for a moment or so before he turned away from me.

"As long as we are in my room, I will do as I see fit, and as long as you are a student here you will address me as Professor. Now leave, it past curfew," he didn't look back at me as he spoke. He was back at his desk writing shit down. _Well fuck you to Mr. Stick in your ass._ I didn't move at first but soon I gathered my things and put my ring back on my finger. I picked up my wand and slid it into a pocket and continued.

Walking out of the classroom, I was in a soured mood. I had a good memory of my wand which was ruined by Snape's rude way of hitting people. _No wonder everyone hates him in the books. I know he was one of my favorite characters but damn. UGH I HATE BEING HIT._ I grinded my teeth as I said the password for the painting to get into Slytherin. I walked passed everyone who was still out and straight to my room. As I let my things drop to the floor, I collapsed onto the bed. _I don't hate him. Not like everyone else does. He's just misunderstood. I mean look at his love for Lilly. Any girl would love that type of love from their lover. He has feelings though deep inside them they may be, but feeling none the less. But since Lilly he can't seem to let anything feeling through._ I bit my lip feeling bad for what I thought earlier. _I need to find a way to deal with Snape or I'll end up being just as mean to him as everyone else is._

As few stray thoughts passed through my mind, I was soon in dreamland. Which for reason Snape was in as well.

[[Thank you for reading! Finally Tamara and Snape had some interaction! xD I hope yall are enjoying the story. So please review and tell me what you think! Also Favorite and Follow! I love writing this and when I see people are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it makes me want to write more! So if you want more updates leave me a review!]]


	4. A lot of Fucks to give

September 3rd - September 9th

I have been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost a week and I've learned three things that I know to be a fact. One, when you use real pens and pencils people stare at you a lot and ask you about them. They are even more amazed when you take them apart and show them how it works. _Hey, I bet I would be great at teaching Muggle Studies. Seeing as I am a muggle…. Were a muggle. Sorta._ Two, I'm almost 100% sure that I don't have a single magical bone in my body. I have yet to do anything magical since the day at the wand shop, but that was all the wand and not me. The entire week has been rough whenever we have to do magic. I get weird looks when suddenly nothing is happening for me. And three, Severus Snape is rude as fuck. However I am determined to do at least one good thing while I'm here. At the moment, it was gonna get Snape to open up and to be a normal adult. I am going to make him smile before I go back to my world. Or before I die if I can't make it back. It was my own personal mission.

But today was the first day off of the year, and to be honest, I needed this. I was so worn out from trying to be a wizard and from learning three full years of classes. I could barely rolled out of bed and dressed in casual robes before finding my way into the common room. Which was now had plenty of student relaxing in it. I let out a small cough as I cleared the last step of the stairs. Before I could even start to scan the room, I was presented with a cup of hot chocolate. I squealed and took it greatfully. Aaron gave a small smile as we started our walk. He has cup of his own that was filled with tea. We walked into the courtyard in silence as he let me wake up.

The courtyard had plenty more people here then normally, which was slightly annoying but understandable. But that didn't mean I had to enjoy it. We made our way to a short tree and made quick work as we climbed up to a low branch. After a few moments Aaron and I were people watching.

"He's coming over here," Aaron snickered at me as I glanced in the directions where his eyes had come from. Matthew was making his way over to them with his little group of pureblood Slytherins. How did I know they they were pureblood? Because he made it known to me that he only thinks purebloods should be allowed at school and they were the master blood race. He didn't ask me if I was a pure blood but he didn't leave me alone either. He must felt like I was a challenge to be beaten. _Good luck with that kiddo._ I took one more silent sip of my hot chocolate before it would be ruined with Matthew being there.

"Morning Princess," He smiled up at me and sent a slight glare toward Aaron. Aaron wasn't a pureblood wizard in fact I think he came from a muggle family. Which I guess was a no no here in Slytherin. I didn't care but apparently its a big deal. "So you didn't tell me you were from THAT Chizmar family. You're as pureblood as they come. That's a trait any real pureblood family would want in their lineage tree." His smirk grew a little as his words leaked from his mouth.

"Meh, I don't really see how my heritage is important," I took a sip of my drink but it wasn't as sweet now that he was here.

"It's one of the most important, didn't your parents teach you that Love?" He leaned up against a tree opposite of the one we sat in and began watching me. I felt my skin began to crawl.

"My parents are more than likely dead and I have no memory passed about two weeks ago, so nope," That shut him up pretty quickly. His face fell and now he felt like an ass. _At least he has some real feeling somewhere in his soul. Maybe._

"Well sorry to hear that Princess, but I'd more then happily inform you," His smirk once more playing on his lips as he slightly looked at Aaron as if implying he was bad company. I hopped down from the tree and got in his face.

"Ok honestly, I'm fucking done with you treating my friend like crap. How about you fuck off and mind your damn business. And stop fucking trying to get in my fucking pants. I'm way out of your league and it's never gonna fucking happen. Cause you fucking disgust me you close minded pig. You can't see past people blood let alone see their true talent. You are useless and pointless. You should consider yourself lucky your "pureblood" cause if you weren't you wouldn't even be able to weld that magic that you hold so dear. So fuck off and leave me and my friends alone." As I spoke the whole courtyard grew quite. Not just because I was yelling but because as I spoke something seemed to start to choke Mathew. He had started holding his throat and gasping for air. I shattered my mug that I was still holding into fragments, not knowing the magic that was flowing through my body and mind. Soon Matthew's lips started to turn blue due to lack of oxygen.

"TAMARA," I was grabbed roughly and broken from the trance that I had been in. Snape had grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. I blinked a few times then looked at Mathew. He could now breath and was gasping trying to re-oxidize his blood. Snape let go of me and went to Mathews side. _I almost killed him._ My eyes started to fill with moisture and I ran for it. I didn't care where I went but I need to get away from just everything. I found the nearest fireplace and made my way to Diagon Alley. I didn't have a real plan but I had a backup plan if hogwarts didn't work out. I went to Gringotts and retrieved muggle money. Reeny had told me about how to get to the muggle world if I ever needed to get something.

Making my through the Leaky Cauldron, all the while people watching me softly cry. I found the place where I could go into the muggle world and quickly did the pattern. I ran out into the real world and removed my ring. I hid my wand as well as I walked the streets. I let my mind remain blank and void as I looked for a hotel to hold up in. I needed to cry. A lot. But I didn't want to do it on the streets of London. Or where ever I was.

Finding a decent hotel I walked in and got a room for the night. Getting my room key, I took the elevator and soon found my room. After the door shut behind me the dam broke and I crumbled to the ground. I didn't even have time to make it to the bed. With my back against the door, I cried.

 _I had almost killed Mathew. I never wanted to kill him. I was just so fucking mad and I didn't know what I was doing. I COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HIM. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IF SNAPE HADN'T STOPPED ME._ I bit my lower lip so hard that blood started to ooze out. Thats when I remember the mug shattering in my hand. Bringing my left hand up, I found that the woundI had gotten from the shards of the mug were already congealed enough to the point that they didn't bleed. I had a few minor cuts on my palm and a large one on my wrist. I could feel my body shaking as I tried to get to my feet. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The adrenaline from the day had worn off and I had almost zero strength to do anything.

Doing my best I leaned against the wall as I made way toward the bed. The wall didn't quite go straight to the bed so I had to put the last bit of energy I had left and made a small jump to the bed and thankfully I made it. I was still crying as my body shut down.

I awoke to a phone ringing close to my face. I squinted in the general direction and reached out to answer the annoying thing. After a few tries I found it. "Hello?"

"Miss Chizmar, we need you either to pay for another night or we need to rent out the room to someone else." The front desk must have called me. What time was it? I turned slightly to look at the other side of the bed to see it was two in the afternoon.

"What are you talking about I've only been checked in for a few hours?" I rolled onto my back and stared at the dull ceiling.

"Ma'am, you checked in yesterday for one night. If you'd like to stay another night, you'll need to pay for another night." I didn't feel like arguing with the lady and quickly did a round trip to pay for another night and return to my bedroom. Shortly after I returned to my room, I found the bathroom and took a quick shower and wrapped my body in a towel. _Foooooood._ Going back over to the rude phone, I called in for some food and sat on the bed trying to decide what I was going to do. The wizard money that my family had was more then enough to get me a start here. In the muggle world that is. I nibbled my lip then let out a little squeak as it was sore from me biting into it yesterday. Before anything could be finalize on a empty wall across from me a fireplace appeared out of no where.

"What the hell?" I looked at it confused until a certain bat like Professor walked through. I stared in awe as he dusted himself off and glared at me.

"I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts," His eyes looked down my body then he averted them. I looked down and remember that I had just got out of the shower.

"Oh," I pulled the covers to cover me more so that he would feel more comfortable. He looked through the window waiting. "I'm not sure if I'm going back Snape." I look down at the bad design of the bed covers as I thought over my options.

"I'm not giving you the option," He said in a cold voice with no emotion in it. I looked up and glared at him.

"You aren't allowed to use magic in the muggle world. What are you gonna do, drag me out naked? That'll look normal." I growled at him then tried to calm myself. I had still made a vow earlier this week to be nice and play nice with Snape. "I don't belong there. I'm not really magical and I almost killed Mathew yesterday just because I got mad. I should just start a new life here in the muggle world and be normal. Forget about Lord Voldemort and Wizards and be a muggle." I dropped my gaze from him.

Snape looked at me and remember that the last week was my first week being a magical creature. Most wizards grew up in the environment and are used to magical things happening. Even if they are muggle born wizards, when they get to Hogwarts as a first year, they get to learn it in a safe environment where people know they are gonna mess up. That they don't have to know how to do everything right the first time. I've been thrown in where I have to know half the things already. Snape looked back out the window and ran his hand through his hair. Then started to walk over the other side of the bed and sat down. I looked up curious.

"But you didn't kill him. You didn't mean to do any harm to the boy. It shouldn't have gone on as long as it did. A professor should have been near by to stop you a lot earlier than I did. Though you look like one of them, you aren't," I felt my heart drop as his words started to sink in, "You never will be, that's why you can't compare yourself to them. You'll need to be better, smarter, and more incontrol. Dumbledore has asked me to be more hands on with you after classes to help you with your magic." His voice had started off kinda sweet but ended on him being told to baby sit me. I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face and I gave a small giggle. He turned his head toward me to see why I was giggling.

"Thank you Snape," I gave him a honest smile and he just glared at me as he stood in his bat like manner and walked to the window.

"Get dressed so we can get back to school," I stood and let my towel drop. I slowly got dressed in my previous days clothes. I watched as Snape never turned or tried to see me changing. _I bet he's really old fashioned. I wonder how he tried to court Lilly. I bet it would be a sight to see._ I walked up behind him and wrapped my around around him in a hug.

"Thanks," I smiled into his cloak as I could smell that he smelt smoke. Not like cigarette smoke but like food smoke. He almost smelt good enough to eat. I felt his body stiffen when I hugged him and I didn't my best not to laugh. Not letting me touch him too long he pulled away from me and walked toward the fireplace. Though he wore a mask, I wondered what he was really thinking. He waited for to join him and slowly I did. He chose the destination and soon we were back at Hogwarts. Snape walked out and headed off. I stood there not knowing what to do but soon followed his steps.

"What should I do?" It was annoying to try and keep up with his strides but not impossible. I was about to say something else when Snape suddenly turn around and pulled me into him and he shoved us into a closet. _Uh what?_ I didn't know what was happening but all I did know was I was alone in a dark closet with Severus Snape. I could feel my face turn different shades of red. "Sn-Snape?" He cover my mouth as we heard a few student pass the door.

After he was sure they were gone he let go of my mouth, "You aren't wearing your ring," was all he said as he left the closet. Leaving me alone with nothing but my naughty thoughts. _You were expecting a making out session you dirty perv! Oh god my mind is talking to me I'm going bonkers._ I reached into my pocket to put my ring back on and calmed myself before leaving.

As I walked out I found a pair of ginger twins stare back at me. "Oh, um Hi." I looked away my face once more returning to a pink like color.

"You're coming with us!" They said together as they both looped an arm around my waist and took me to places unknown.

I found myself and the twins in one of the high towers that looked over Hogwarts. "We like to come up here to hide from classes. It's pretty nice uh?" I think George asked me as they both found their own spots. The place had candy and snacks everywhere. _I think I know where I'm sneaking off to now._

"Yea, I like it," I leaned out the window a bit watched everything.

"So what happened yesterday?" The other twin, Fred, asked. He had opened a bag of the every flavor bean thing and waited for my response. I could feel my face drop as I watched a few birds fly by. I thought hard, deciding how the best to explain what happened.

"I got mad and I wasn't able to control the flow of magic that goes through me, and well you know the rest. I feel really bad. Does the whole school hate me?" I looked back at the boys waiting for them to tell me I was the most hated student at Hogwarts.

"Nah everyone thinks you're frickin' awesome!" Fred said with a grin as George ate a bad bean. "Matthew was taken to the nurse but he's fine. Everyone thinks you're awesome for standing of to that dick. You have a lot of admires now," He teased me as it was his turn to eat a bean. I groaned and looked back out the window. _Thats all I needed for everyone to want to be my friend. Oi why did I get thrown into this place._ I sighed as I saw Snape walk across the hallway parallel to where I was, but he was soon gone with his large strides.

"Earth to Tamara, you alive in there?" One of them called as I let a small smile crawl its way onto my lips.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm existing here."

[[Thank you very very very much for reading! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story to far to get this far. Is everyone excited as I am to see that the Sevy and Tamara are getting more time together? Haha anyway, please leave me a Favorite, Follow and please review! I love seeing reviews. It truly does make me wanna keep writing and updating more often. Also I had this idea where I would right a parallel story where it's from Snape's point of view. I thought that would be really but I wanna hear from yall to see what you think of the idea! So REVIEW AND TELL ME ALL DA THINGS!]]


	5. A Small Introduction

September 10th - October 25st

 _After my little incident with Matthew the Slytherins started to act differently toward me. Some seemed to like me more and tried to be friendly and be on my side. While the other half was pissed and tried to start a fight with me. More specifically a 5th year girl who tried to put a curse on me to lose all my hair. Lucky me I had been spending almost every evening with a certain Potions Professor that was a quite good teacher once you got passed the aggressive tone of his voice. She had put it in my morning hot chocolate when I smelled something overly salting about it. I had glanced around the common room and found a group of the girls pretending to not watch me. Lets just say my drink ended up on her head and she had a taste of her own medicine._

 _When I told Snape about this that evening he seemed almost proud of me as he taught me how to brew a sleeping potion. I had grown attached to him just like I had grown attached to Aaron. Though I didn't admit it, Snape was an honest to good person. I often found myself watching him do things in his office while I was suppose to be learning a new charm or reading about a nutty wizard that did something important. I didn't know how I felt about him, to be completely honest. I mean, in my world, or rather the world I came from. I knew he was my favorite character but seeing him in person is different than watching a movie and being an omnipresent with true 20/20 vision of all situations._

 _While watching the movies or reading you aren't living in the world. You're watching as a God and watching either for the first time or rewatching to be more observant. You don't' get that in real life. You get one shot to make the right choice, and rarely do you make the right choice on first instinct. For instance, Lord Voldemort in the end loses to Harry Potter and thus almost everyone who observes this will say, "Oh I would have been on Harry's side," the right side, the winning side, but in the person, some would think about it. Some out of fear, some out of being well "bad"._

 _So to the people around me, Snape was a Former Deatheater who was more than likely still on Lord Voldemort's side and was just playing Dumbledore for the fool he was. Even throughout the series no one is surprised not even Harry that Snape would rejoin Lord Voldemort and kills Dumbledore. But with our 20/20 vision we knew that Dumbledore was dead either way and he did what he could further help give Harry in giving him a chance to defeat Lord Voldemort._

 _I have 20/20 vision here. I know what will happen if I don't interact with the world too much. I know who dies, who lives, and who wins. That scares me more then anything. If I try and save people then I could change the outcome. I had told Dumbledore that from the beginning._

 _I knew that this year nothing major would happen. A troll on halloween, this was where the trio's friendship would start to form. A brush with Voldemort in the forest while he's drinking unicorn blood to sustain himself. Possessed broomstick. Fluffy. The trail of the chamber of secrets. Lord Voldemort on Quirrell's head. I think the only real person you could consider a tragedy was Nicholas Flamel. He would die soon after the stone being destroyed. But he was 660. A long life so I wasn't really concerned on saving him._

 _Should I try and save people or do I keep things the same and almost ensure that Harry wins? Though I knew the "right" answer, I wanted to picked the other._

I looked up from the book I was pretending to read and looked at Snape. He was making faces as he graded a group of papers. Though he looked annoyed, he seemed to fit in here well. He was able to watch over Harry and every time he saw him, he got to see Lilly.

 _If I do nothing Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Nymphadora, Fred, Dobby, Moody, Hedwig, Sirius, and Cedric will die. Well a lot more than just them would die but those were the sad ones I didn't like to think about._

Then it hit me. I had a plan. A more than likely very bad and stupid plan but a plan nonetheless. It would be dangerous, and a very painful plan but it could be a way to save people and maybe even a way to save Snape. I bit down on my lip, knowing I would have to ask Snape for a favor.

"Snape?" I called out to him and he looked up at me. Though it wasn't a harsh look, it was a look of slight annoyance.

"Professor Snape, and what?" He hated that I never called him Professor, but he was just Snape to me. Though I'd prefer to call him Sev, I kept to myself.

"I want you to teach me a skill that I think will be very useful," I started as if it was something normal to ask for.

"What would that be Miss Chizmar?"

"Tamara, and I want to study Occlumency. I want to master it." His eyebrow raised and he turned his full attention to me.

"Why would you need to know that Miss Chizmar?" He had slightly turned his chair toward me waiting for me to explain.

"Lord Voldemort will be coming back. Sooner rather then later. I know how this all ends, I need to defend my thoughts from him or else he could use it to win and kill all of us." I made a good excuse why I wanted to learn it. It was a very valid point but it wasn't the true reason of why I wanted to learn it. Though it wasn't a complete lie, but all good lies have a bit of trust to them. Snape watched me for a few moments then noded.

"Fine, we'll practice Occlumency every other night," He turned away from me and back to his grading. I gave a small smile and looked back at the book that I was pretending to read. No doubt he was going to consult with Dumbledore about this so see what he thinks of this.

A few weeks passed and though my knowledge of this world grew with every night, my magical abilities didn't. Though I learned at a slightly slower pace than all the other student, I just didn't feel like I had that much magic in me. I knew it was somewhere deep inside me since I had almost killed Matthew, but since that day I hadn't done much of anything impressive. I could float a feather and make pretty sparks come from my wand and that's about it. I found my real calling was Divination, Astronomy, Herbology, and Potions. All these being the less magical arts. Though my only reason for being good at potions was due to Snape being around me four hours a day, every day. Divination, Astronomy, and Herbology came easy and was enjoyable. Even Professor Trelawney took a liking to me. She had told me that she saw great potential in me. Though she was a crack pot and was more than likely wrong, I agreed with her in away. I felt a calling coming from her classroom that gave me shivers sometimes.

I had abandoned most of the books Snape had gotten for me to study and checked out ones toward the subject I was good at. I think he enjoyed that I had several potion books. I never told him that the books called out to me. Whenever I went into the library, I saw certain books almost shimmer and wouldn't stop still I checked them out. At first it scared me a little but soon got used to it as I read the books and started to learn.

My grades were odd. Though I had a few perfect grades the others were a little worse for wear. I think I was passing everything, though barely. I had started spending nights reading books about plants and potions for fun. _Oh if my Mom saw me now reading class books for fun she would think I was sick and needed to see a doctor right away._ I snickered.

A few days before Halloween, I had gotten quite good at Occlumency thanks to Snape and now I thought it was time to start my plan. _I sure hope I didn't fuck myself over._

I awoke from a short night of odd dreams, ready for the day before me. I dressed quickly and nearly bolted down the stairs in anticipation. As I got passed the last step of the stairs I found myself encased by the arms of Aaron who had caught me before I could get very far.

"Where do you think your going?" He eyed me but let me go. Aaron was now my best friend here. Aside from Fred and George but they were in a different house which made it hard to hang out with them all the time.

"I'm on a mission," I said sneakily as I eyed the door planning a break for it.

"You said we were going into the muggle world today to pick up things. What happened to that mission?" Aaron coming from a muggle family enjoyed our escapades to the muggle cities. That and he had a little secret that we both kept whenever we went there on Sundays.

"Well that mission is still planned but I need to talk to a professor about some work and then we will leave, ok?" I looked at him sweetly and he just rolled his eyes at me and let me leave. I was gone in a blink and was soon in front of the Dark Arts room. I knocked on the door then slowly opened it. Quirrell was sitting at a very nice desk to the left of the room. He looked up surprised to see a student in his classroom on a day off.

"Y-yess, Miss Chiz-zm-mar?" He faked his stutter as I walked further into the classroom after shutting the door behind me. He raised a confused eyebrow as I got closer. _Ok Tamara you got this. You have a great plan that will either get you killed or might be able to save lives. You have to be smart and at the top of your game._ I was right in front of him when I let my Occlumency training kick in. I opened my eyes keeping my thoughts hidden.

"My name it Tamara Chizmar and I am talking to Lord Voldemort," I watched Quirrell's face twist but then recompose itself.

"Mi-miss Chiz-zmar w-what are yo-ou t-talking about?" He was trying to play off as if I was crazy but I could see his suspian in his eyes.

"Everything I say is directed toward the Dark Lord and only him. I know where you are right now. I know your plan to let a troll into the dungeons on halloween night to try and get the Sorcerer's Stone or rather the Philosopher's Stone that Nicholas Flamel created.." I chose my words well as I waited for his response. I saw his eyes narrow as he seemed to be having a mental conversation to himself or rather with Lord Voldemort. "It will not work and you will be stopped by none other than Professor Snape." I took a deep breath and kept my cool, "I know the future and I am offering my services to you My Lord. I would advise you to take my offer while it stands," I hear a hiss from his turban and it was almost enough to throw me off my cool. "I don't say this as an order or a threat. If you do not take my help once you are reborn and try to kill Harry Potter, then you will lose. You will lose and he will win." I could now hear him whispering as he spoke with Quirrell. "I warn you, I do not take kindly to threats of death or torture. I don't fear you nor do I have sympathy for you. I do this of my own free will to change the future. If you wish to kill the boy and win, then accept my offer and listen to my words." I finished my little speech as I waited. Quirrell had used his wand to put up some sort of barrier to keep the words spoken hushed to eager ears. I waited as he looked at his options. Soon Quirrell nodded and turned around and slowly undid his turban. I watched with a muted expression. As slowly Voldemort reveal himself and looked at me.

"What makes you think I need a girl like yourself. One who holds little power," The movie didn't do him justice in how ugly he was. Maybe it was just being on the back of someone else's head but he very much did look like a tumor or a parasite.

"I do not hold magical power like you do My Lord but I hold the future in my palms," I did my best to look at him directly as he watched me with expert eyes.

"A true seer?" He questioned taking in my form.

"If that's what you wish to call me. If you doubt my power then continue your plan on halloween and see how everything I told you comes true. Let me also inform you of Harry Potter and friends beat your troll as well My Lord." He sneared at me, "I will return to you another day after the this halloween. I ask you to think over your answer carefully My Lord. You will not be reborn this year though I encourage you to try either way. But soon, you will have your own form, one that will help you rule this petty world." I started to scare myself as I spoke. I sounded so convincing.

"Fine girl, but if you are wrong. I will kill you."

"I don't take threats well My Lord, you will need my willing help to win." With that I turn on my heel and walked away from him as if was anyone else. Leaving the room and walking calming to the common room, I held my heart and relaxed my face. _I hope I didn't screw myself over._ As I found my companion waiting for me on a couch, I walked over to him and sat down and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"Tough Mission?" He said as he turned a page in his book.

"Very," I closed my eyes and let them rest as listened to Aaron breath as he read. Lucky for me he let me rest as he enjoyed his book for a while. But not long enough because he soon closed it and lightly shook me.

"Come lets head into town," I mumbled something at him but regrettably got up. I let Aaron drag me to a fireplace and flooed us to Diagon Alley where we soon found ourself passing through the secret entrance through the Leaky Cauldron. As we passed through we walked down the street toward the shops. I had been meaning to pick up some things but I knew that Aaron would soon be leaving me to go do his own thing. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey," A boy walked up and gave me a wave but quickly turn his attention to Aaron.

"Hi Dallas, how you doing today?" I asked as Aaron left my side and walked over to Dallas and stood next to him.

"Good, mind if I steal Aaron?" He wasn't even looking at me as he asked for permission.

"Ye ye, go ahead just have him home before bedtime," I teased them as they walked away talking about god knows what. When they were far enough away I removed my ring and started my day of relaxation. I needed something to calm myself down after being around Lord Voldemort for as long as I did. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but it felt right to me.

I slid my way into a store and started looking around, not really looked just enjoying everything being normal. Its amazing how much you miss things being normal when you live as a wizard for while. When seeing someone with a lizard tongue or a rats tail is normal to you, thats when you've spent too much time around wizards. I picked up an object and turned it around in my hand. Nothing magical about this object no matter how you thought of it. This is a muggle object that I don't have to worry about being cursed by the damn thing. Setting it down I continued.

Hours passed as I wandered just enjoying the normality when I finally decided it would be time to head back. Halloween would be here in no time and I needed to be ready in case something changed.

[[Thank for reading! I hope this chapter has peaked your interests as Miss Tamara has revealed herself to the Dark Lord. Will this doom everything or will it give her a chance to save lives? You'll have to keep reading if you wanna find out! Like always please Favorite, Follow, and leave me a Review. I adore reading reviews and it really pushes me to continue my story.]]


	6. A Night Worth Forgetting

October 26th - November 2st

"I will not be told what to do. We need to teach her that even though she might be useful she does not give me orders."

I was having a nice dream. It was about being home with my family having a normal halloween. We had carved so many pumpkins that most of them would not fit on our front porch. This was quite a pleasant dream, but it soon turned sour as the pain run through my veins. I opened my eyes but found my surrounding still dark. The edges of my vision were colored white from the pain. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I pulled at my hair, at my skin, and at my clothes. I wasn't able to blink because my muscles were permanently stuck in a tensed state. My body flopped around in the dirt that laid under my form. The agony that ran through my body was unexplainable in a single world. Every pain I had ever experienced, I could feel again plus so much more. My viens felt like ice and fire at the same time. With each beat of my heart it sent shards of ice and flames through my entire body. Every muscle spasmed and would continually to spasm unhindered by movement. I twisted and turned trying to find a way to stop this unbearable pain.

Though my vision was limited I could make out a figure watching me with a wand pointed at me. I could hear the whispering laughter that emanated from it. Tears stained my face as my wailing continued. Through few moments of observation I found that I was in the Forbidden Forest. I would catch small glimpses of eyes watching me from different creature that lived in the forest. I had no clue how long he watched me twitch and wiggle like a worm before he released me. The moment he released the spell I felt my body just stop moving. I was on my stomach staring at his feet unable to even move my eyes. Every part of my body would twitch every few seconds from the sudden stop of the spasms. My mouth was left agape as I did my best to force myself to breath. I heard a sneer and barely watched him leave me there.

I laid there unmoving for some time before I heard a figure in the distance with a dog as they grew close to me. _Hagrid?_ Everything was numb and I could barely moderate my body functions. _Inhale, exhale, Inhale, exhale, Inhale, blink, exhale, Inhale, exhale, Inhale, blink, and exhale._ I felt a wet noise next to my neck and I recoiled from it and pulled myself into a tight ball. My body still twitching I hid myself the best I could.

"Fang, what do yo-. Oh," He moved faster to me. He touched my shoulder softly and I jerked, a spasm following. He withdrew his hand but soon picked me up with great protest from my body. I didn't mean to struggle against him but my body did it by itself. _I deserve this, I should have thought harder how to talk to him. I should have known he would do something like this._ "Don't worry we'll get you to the hospital wing," Hagrid had me hard against his chest to keep me from flopping out of his arms as he carried me to the castle. It was a long sleepless walk with the pain still fresh in my mind. I couldn't keep my eyes shut longer than a blink. My eyes didn't move just stayed in the same position. I was scared that if I moved them the pain would start again.

Soon Hagrid had set me on a hospital bed as the nurse there looked at me in a strange way. She forced medications into my system and after a couple of hours resisting them I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

My body twitched and I woke instantly. I didn't move just stared at the side table that had flowers and a card on it. Unblinking I heard voices close by me.

"She hasn't moved in a couple days, is she alright?" A voice I assumed was Dumbledore but I wasn't sure. Everything sounded raw and different. But who else would have cared to check up on me?

"Her vitals are fine but for some reason she doesn't move. From what I can tell it's do to prolonged torture from the Cruciatus Curse. For this type of reaction she must have been tortured for at least a few hours. Her mind is telling her that since this was the last position that the pained stopped, it's the only safe position to be in. Who would do this to her?" I felt eyes on my back as I willed my body to move. So such luck.

"I don't know but there will be an investigation on it. Call for me when she's awake." The sounds of his footsteps walking away told me the conversation was over. The nurse walked over to me to check on me and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be questioned.

"Mrs. Pomfrey, there's been an accident on the quidditch field we need you right away," A girl called from the doorway. The nurse grabbed her things and followed them cursing about how there is always someone getting themselves hurt.

When I was sure she was gone, I forced myself up. Everything was stiff from not having moved in such a long time. I forced my eyes to find an object that could tell me the time and date. After only moments of stiff eye movements I found a calendar and a clock. It was November first. _I had slept through Halloween. Fuck me, I wanted to go trick or treating._ I made a stiff face and walked slowly out. It took me longer than I liked to admit to make it to the dorm room and change into robes. _I need to pretend that nothing happened and that I am fine._ I heaved my book bag over my shoulder and made my way through the school. Today, I had double potions with Snape and the second part of the class had already started.

I peaked through the door to see that Snape was talking and writing on a chalk board. Everyone had their eyes down taking notes. _Perfect._ I slipped through the door and found my seat close to the back next to Aaron. He briefly looked up and did a double take and just stared at me. I ignored him as I pulled out a notebook and started writing, acting if nothing was odd. He didn't stop staring. He looked from Snape to me, trying to figure if it was worth making a scene or not. He decided against it and continued taking notes. Every so often he would look at me to make sure I was ok.

Snape turned to talk to the class and he stopped for a second or so when he laid eyes on me but continued without a hitch. The class was as normal any other until it ended. As Snape released us and I started to pack I felt hand on my arm.

"Are you ok? What happened? What are you doing here? You were asleep for almost a week and you just walk back in here as if nothing happened," He was talking in hushed tones but some people looked over in curiosity.

"Nothing happened, I was just tired,"I gave him a smile as I had finished backing my bag. Though he gave a look that he didn't believe me, before he could protest he was interrupted by a certain potions professor.

"Miss Chizmar I think you forget you have the evenings with me," Snape spoke and I nearly jumped. He was standing right in front of us. His eyes on me then turned to Aaron. "You may leave." Aaron glared at Snape then looked at me. Not finding what he was hoping to see from my face he stormed out, obviously pissed off. I sat down back in my chair and looked at Snape.

"How was the Troll? Or rather how is your leg?" I leaned forward and looked at his right leg. Though the pant leg wasn't torn, it looked like he was favoring his left. _I should have warned him to be careful, not that he would have listened but at least I could have said I told you so._

"Has the Headmaster talked to you?" He ignore me, as per usual.

"No, I don't wanna be questioned. Nothing happened, I just slept walked into the forest and walked into a tree," I kept my gaze low not wanting to lie straight to Snape's face. I felt bad enough lying to him. Though if I had told him the truth he would have been more mad at me for revealing myself to Lord Voldemort.

"Don't lie to me, the Headmaster wants answer and so do I. If necessary I will get Veritaserum and we will force you to tell us." his tone grew dark and it reminded me of Voldemort.

"So instead of torturing me, your just gonna force me to bend to your will with a truth serum. That totally makes yall different from him," I let my eyes fall as the memory of that night played on the brim of my mind. I heard Snape get taken back from my comment. I shifted my gaze up and he held pity in his eyes as he watched me. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear. Ya'll secrets are safe. I know that what ya'll _really_ wanted to know." I watched him react to my words.

"Your friend was worried about you and so was Dumbledore." He turned from me and I dropped my gaze, "Glad to hear that only two people in the existence care of my pain." I stood and grabbed my stuff and left the room. I don't know why my chest hurt the way it did. Ok, that's a lie, I knew why but I'd rather not accept it as the reason. I bit my lip as I walked slowly to the girl dorm room and quickly found my bed. Even though I had almost slept for a week my body and mind were still exhausted from that night.

Snape had informed Dumbledore about me being fine that everything was still safe. Dumbledore asked him a few questions that he answered and that was the end of it. They wouldn't bring up again to me or would ask me about what happened.

I didn't dream that night as my eyes slowly opened. I was on my back which was odd since I slept on my side or stomach more often than not. I didn't put too much thought into it as I rolled out of bed in my normal spider like manner and dressed with ease. I wasn't in a mood to deal with much of anyone today. I was still in a foul mood since yesterday. Walking down the stairs I soon found myself in the common room where I avoided Aaron and continued into the castle. I made my way back to Quirrell's room and entered without knocking and shut the door behind me. Quirrell was about to put on is act when he saw it was me and couldn't help but smile at me.

"Message received," I said in a muted tone and walked to stand in front of his desk. "Was my prediction correct?" He was a little taken back that I was this close to him but he shrugged it off.

"Yes, you were quite right that Snape stopped us and we were not able to get passed that damn dog," He stood and started to circle me as he observed me. "Oh did you enjoy the Cruciatus Curse? I was quite surprised you didn't spill random secrets and beg for death." He played with a lock of hair for a moment waiting for my response. I had to use every muscle in my body to not flinch away from him.

"Oh it was lovely, I enjoyed twitching like a dead animal," the sarcasm leaked through my words, but this made him smile more.

"Do you know how I can get passed the brute of a beast?" He was now in front of me again, sitting back in his chair as he watched me.

"Yes, but that's not information I can give you my Lord," I watched as I could see him grow mad and already start to plan my downfall again. "If I tell you and change how things are going then I can't guarantee the future. For now, my Lord you need to follow a certain time line to get to point where we can change things to help you win the war." I looked down from him as I let what I said sink in.

"How long must I wait before you become useful?" He was writing something down as he awaited my response.

I mentally thought of that answer. _This year he will be destroyed, next year the chamber of secrets gets opened and the first horcrux will be destroyed which is the journal, third year will be when Sirius escapes and Harry finds out that Wormtail is the reason his parents die, and fourth year is the triwizard tournament where he will be reborn._ "Four years, you will be able to fully formed and be ready to command your army," He had been watching me as my eyes had glazed over while I mentally fixated the point when he would come back.

"Four years!? Why do I have to wait four years when I have a seer that can help me get a new form faster?" He was mad as I could hear him hissing from the turban.

"Every other alternate time like where you get your body before that ends with you losing My Lord. I urge you to wait not for lack of time but for you to win when you do come back." He was still steaming as I spoke. He glared daggers at me.

"When the time comes and I find you not to be as useful as you claim to be, I will make you suffer until you do wish for death," He growled at me and then Quirrell turned back to his work looking a little paler since The Dark Lord pulled so much energy from him from being mad at me.

"Yes my Lord, I wouldn't have it any other way," I let out a small bow and left the room. I let my shoulder drop and walked with my eyes closed. Talking with him wore me out, and now every time I saw Quirrell I remember the pain of that night. I sighed and turned a corner and ran smack straight into someone. I wasn't walking with enough force to knock the person over nor did I have the energy to pull away. For a few moments I just let myself rest in his chest. _This rather relaxing,_ I thought until I heard him clear his voice. I pulled away and I felt a small blush run across my cheeks as I looked up to see Snape looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Snape, I'm a little out of it," After I said that I remember I was mad at him and quickly dropped the blush and replaced it with a glare and walked around him. I didn't want to deal with him yet.

"Miss Chizmar, I need to speak with you," I heard him call for me but I ignored him. Though he would be mad at me, I didn't care. I made a run for it. I zoomed back students in my efforts to find a safe hiding place when I remember Fred and George's secret place. After I made sure Snape wasn't following me, I made my way up the stairs to the hideout in the left most tower of the school. No one was up here so I had it all to myself as I found myself sitting in one of the windows. I saw Snape walking across the courtyard looking pissed off as he looked for me. I couldn't help myself but snicker as he looked more like a bat then ever when he walked like that. _I'll get through this, and I'll be able to save them. I'll be able to keep everyone alive, I know I can. Most of all, I'll keep Snape alive to see Harry name his son's middle name after him._ I let my eyes watch as Snape continued his search me for with a smile on my face. _Yea, I can do this._

[[Thanks for reading! Meanie Moldiebutt ruined my halloween plans by tourchering Tamara, and Snape upsets her as well. This chapter isn't very nice now is it! Now don't be mad, thing will start to heat up. Please remember to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. I love reading reviews! It makes me want to update more often!]]


End file.
